Vampire Academy and Twilight IM
by The-Wasteland-Renegade
Summary: Add, Vampires, Dhampires and IM together, Stir in some revenge and a game of truth or dare With a pinch of The Volturi madness. Stand back and watch the chaos reign supreme. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Well I wondered what would happen if VA meets Twilight and then had to play truth or dear... this is the result of a very boring maths lesson [sorry Mrs. Santopietro but Ur boring [lol]]

~LoveXxXJasper~

**usernames **

**Lissa: Spirit_Godess**

**Rose: Sarcasim Queen **

**Adrian: SoRta_SoBeR**

**Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate**

**Bella: Clumsy Bella**

**Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain**

**Emmett: Green llama**

**Carlisle: Dr_Awsome**

**Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell**

**Demitri- G_Belikov **

**Demitri: Volturi_FTW**

**Jane: Sadistic_and_Loving_It**

**Alec: No_Emotion**

**Aro: Overenthusiastic**

**Eddie: I_Like_pie**

**Christian: Lissa_is_awsome**

**Alice: Shop_Till_Drop**

**Jacob: Hot-blooded**

**Sam: Alpha Wol**f

Lissa, Rose and Adrian have logged on

Spirit_Godess: HEY RAISED QUESS WHAT?

Sarcasim_Queen: what?

Spirit_Godess: Adrian is a...

SoRta_SoBeR: I'm a what?

Sarcasim_Queen: damn you go away NOW

SoRta_SoBeR: Awwww don't be like that I know you love me

Sarcasim_Queen: NO I DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!

SoRta_SoBeR: fine I have to go sell some stuff of my great aunts on e-bay l8rs

Adrian Has Logged Off

Bella and Edward Have logged on

Clumsy Bella: EDWARD... EMMETT SAW A GREEN LLAMA

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: ...-____-

Clumsy Bella: What is that meant to mean???

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: it means that I have no comment

Spirit_Godess: hello long time since we heard from u guyz u know Christian thinks Ur a prat Edward

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: WHAT!!! Grrrrrrrrr

Edward has logged off

Clumsy Bella...

Sarcasim_Queen: hey Bella what's Edward going to do?

Spirit_Godess: cuz we don't really want u know Christian dead

Sarcasim_Queen: speak for yourself

Clumsy Bella: Eddy is angry and has gone to Emmett wait I mean his Prankishness [whatever]

Spirit_Godess: soooo what's that mean

Clumsy Bella: well it could mean that Christian will need to hide in a cave for ummmm a decade or two

Christian has logged on

Lissa_is_awsome: what's this about me hiding in a cave for a decade or two?

Demitri, Aro and Jasper have logged on

G_Belikov: Rose Ur meant to be training

I_Feel_Your_Pain: Bella mum u do know that Edward is err ummmm how do u say...

Clumsy Bella: his what?

Overenthusiastic: Bella!? Jasper!? My dear friends how are you?

Clumsy Bella: What is Edward doing?

I_Feel_Your_Pain: Selling Carlisle old stuff on e-bay along with Rosalie's wardrobe and mum painting.....I must go hide now...

Overenthusiastic: wait... jasper do u know who I am

I_Feel_Your_Pain: A PRAT!!!!

I_Feel_Your_Pain: A ROYAL PRAT THAT IS WITH AN IQ OF 2!!!!!!!!

Everyone but Jasper...^______^ [no comment]

I_Feel_Your_Pain: sorry there was a sudden surge of anger so umm yeah...

Overenthusiastic: okey dopey... has Bella been changed into one of us yet?

Jasper and Bella have logged off

Overenthusiastic: that proves it they haven't got round to changing her yet I must investigate this

Aro has logged of with away message: "going to form army thing"

G_Belikov: Rose training

Sarcasim_Queen: okay okay don't get Ur undies in a twist

Demitri and rose have logged off

Lissa_Is_Awsome: want to see a movie Lissa

Spirit_Godess: SURE!!

Christian and Lissa have logged off

Carlisle has logged on

Dr_Awsome: i'm all alone *stars singing i'm so lonley*

carlisle has logged off

come on press the review button tell me if u loved it or hated it

i promise it'll get more funny later

~LoveXxXJasper


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is chapter two *grins*. I know it's been a while but it's hard to update because get lots of homework but at the end of this week two weeks holiday so I should be able to update more often at least for two weeks anyway. I'm sorry if the names aren't exactly the same as before in the first chapter. Thanks to the ppl who reviewed claps and Jasper cookies for you

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy Richelle mead does **[Hahaha forgot this in chapter 1]

**Disclamier: i also dont own twilight**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! [Wait this isn't really a story is it it's more of a conversation? Whatever it just technicalities]

~LoveXxXJasper~

ps i cant spell [lmao]

_____________________________________

Lissa: Spirit Goddess

Rose: Sarcasim_Queen

Adrian: SoRta_SoBeR

Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate

Bella: Clumsy Bella

Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain

Emmett: Green llama

Carlisle: Dr_Awsome

Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell

Demitri- G_Belikov

Demitri: Volturi_FTW

Jane: Sadistic_and_Loving_It

Alec: No_Emotion

Aro: Overenthusiastic

Eddie: I_Like_pie

Christian: Lissa_is_awsome

Alice: Shop_Till_Drop

Jacob: Hot-blooded

Sam: Alpha Wolf

Jared: Anger issues

**Sam, Jacob and Jared have logged in**

Alpha Wolf: hi guys what up?

Hot-Blooded: i want to prank the leeches *evil laugh*

Anger issues: sweet need help?

Hot-Blooded: yeah come over and we will get started... Sam u wants to help?

Alpha wolf: err sure as long as the treaty isn't going to get broken I'm in

**Sam, Jacob and Jared have logged off**

**Adrian and Carlisle have logged in**

SoRta_SoBeR: hey Carlisle I hear that the vulture are coming for you

Dr_Awesome: oh shit this can't be happening

SoRta_SoBeR: I'm guessing the Volturi are bad

Dr Awesome: yeah they are

SoRta_SoBeR: I'm guessing that explains why Edward and Bella are hiding at St Vlads then.

Dr_Awsome: so that were they're hiding.

SoRta_SoBeR: yup

**Carlisle has logged off with away message: going to gather friends to face Volturi damn it not again.**

**Rose has logged on**

Sacasim_Queen: oh shit

**rose has logged off**

SoRta_SoBeR: no one loves me.....

**Adrian as slogged off with message: gone to bug rose**

sorry it was short i suffering from writers block

anyone who can come up with some ideas plz tell me

i'll update when i not suffering from writers bock anymore.

REVIEW!!!!

love u long time

~LoveXxXJasper~


	3. Chapter 3

I would like say a big thank you to those people who reviewed my last chapter. I would also like to thank **clumsy** for giving me my next ideaa Jasper cookie for you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy Richelle mead does **

**Disclaimer: I also do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

~LoveXxXJasper~

_____________________________________

Lissa: Spirit Goddess

Rose: Sarcasim_Queen

Adrian: SoRta_SoBeR

Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate

Bella: Clumsy Bella

Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain

Emmett: Green llama

Carlisle: Dr_Awsome

Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell

Demitri- G_Belikov

Demitri: Volturi_FTW

Jane: Sadistic_and_Loving_It

Alec: No_Emotion

Aro: Overenthusiastic

Eddie: I_Like_pie

Christian: Lissa_is_awsome

Alice: Shop_Till_You_Drop

Jacob: Hot-blooded

Sam: Alpha Wolf

Jared: Anger issues

**Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Demitri B, Rose and Bella have logged on**

Shop_Till_You_Drop: ZOMG JASPER I HAVE TO BY YOU NEW CLOATHES YOU'VE WORN THE SAME OUTFIT TWICE!!!

I_Feel_Your_Pain: .....

Green llama: you have to go clothes shopping with Alice.

I_Feel_Your_Pain: at least I don't love Carlisle.

Green llama: I don't love Carlisle.

I_Feel_Your_Pain: you do now *evil laugh*

Green llama: *sudden change*I love Carlisle so much 0_o

**Jasper, Alice and Emmett have logged off. **

**Emmet's away message: Carlisle is so cute way cuter then Rosalie.**

**Jaspers away message: don't kill me Rosalie.**

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: well that was... interesting.

Clumsy Bella: yeah

Sarcasim_Queen: they didn't seem to notice that we were even here.

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: yeah they probably didn't.

G_Belikov: Is that Alice girl always like that?

Clumsy Bella: *shivers* yes always

Sarcasim_Queen: Demitri you have such a boring name here I'll change it.

**Rose is currently away.**

The Awesome Demitri: Rose!!!

**Rose is now back.**

Sarcasim_Queen: what?

The Awesome Demitri: can I change it back?  
Sarcasim_Queen: nope

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: no leave it what's going to happen next according Alice is going to go down as the funniest thing EVER.

Clumsy Bella: err what's that

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: everyone but Demitri put your status as 'appear offline' and watch what happens. ;)

**Rose, Edward and Bella have logged off.**

**Demitri has logged on.**

Volturi_FTW: Hello 0_o

The Awesome Demitri: Hi

Volturi_FTW: WHAT!?

The awesome Demitri: err all I said was hi

-The Cullen's house-

Edward and Bella were watching the conversation a laughing so much that Carlisle came in to see what was happing. Taking on look at the screen Carlisle also started laughing having a good Idea on what was to come.

-St Vlads-

Rose and Lissa were wondering what was going on and what was going to happen while watching as the conversation progressed and giggling.

Volturi_FTW: you have the same name as me

The Awesome Demitri: I do? well the isn't that interesting

Volturi_FTW: but KNOW ONE has the same name as me so that must mean...

The Awesome Demitri: what does it mean???

Yes what does it mean bwahahaha to find out u will have to wait for me to update...

Pretty please review ^_____^

-LoveXxXJasper-


	4. AN

Sorry but i will not be updating my story for a looooong time my resones are

1) It's way so hot.

2) To muuch homework.

3) Writers block on all my ideas.

4) My Microsoft Word is on the fritz.

I know that they are not good resons but they are true...

again i'm sorry for this

-LoveXxXJasper-


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm back in the land of the living =)  
Now that I have over come well at least i hope i have of my writers block and am on school holidays updates should come more often [i hope]  
Thank you to those who reviewed cookies for you

**My spelling and grammar will be really bad in this chapter again because I'm not using Microsoft Word and as result of this I don't have spell check**

Disclamier: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy

Lissa: Spirit Godess

Rose:Sarcasim_Queen

Adrian:SoRta_SoBeR

Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate

Bella: Clumsy Bella

Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain

Emmett: Green llama

Carlisle:Dr_Awesome

Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell Dimitri:

The Awesome Dimitri Demitri: Volturi_FTW

Jane: Sadistic_And_Loving_It

Alec:No_Emotion

Aro:Over_Enthusiastic

Eddie: I_Like_Pie

Christian: Lissa_is_Awesome

Alice: Shop_Till_You_Drop

Jacob: Hot-Blooded

$Sam: Alpha Wolf

Jared: Anger_Issues

Volturi_FTW: But know one as the same name as me so that must mean.  
The_Awesome_Dimitri: What does it mean?  
Volturi_FTW: It means that I'm crazy

Aro has logged on

The_Awesome_Dimitri: time for me to go

Dimitri has logged off

Over_Entusiastic: Hello all Volturi_FTW: Aro me is crazy bwahahahahahahaha Over_Entusiastic:What do you mean you are crazy?  
Volturi_FTW: I was talking to someone who who *sits in corner*  
It appears Demitri is in a corner and may not respond

Over_Entusiastic: It appears I need to hire better help *sighs*

The cullens house-

Carlisle, Edward and Bella were in hysterics so much so that Jasper who had just came back from shopping with Alice started rolling around on the floor laughing.  
"Alice why am I laughing?" Gasped Jasper "Well Volturi Demitri thinks his gone insane because St Vlads Dimitri was on at the same time and yeah"  
"I need to find space" Jasper grabbed hhis laptop and ran for it Alice Stayed and went up to her room to see the caos online.

St Vlads-

Dimitri was sitting at his computer utterly confused at what had just hapened. While across campus Rose and Lissa were laughing so much they were crying.

* * *

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Carlisle have logged on

Over_Entusiastic: Hello dear friends Dr_Awesome: oh crap

Carlisle and Bella have logged off

Over_Entusiastic: Why does everyone logg off when they see I'm online??? Do they not like me I_Feel_Your_Pain: oh no Carlisle likes it's just.  
EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Esme found her broken table and is on a war path.  
Shop_Till_You_Drop:Yeah she is really angry Over_Entusiastic: I see and Bella EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Her ffriend.  
I_Feel_You_Pain... Said she needed new clothes and took her shopping Shop_Till_You_Drop: in Seattle Over_Entusiastic: Ohh Okay Goodbye young friends Aro has logged off.

Sarcasim_Queen: Who was that?  
I_Feel_Your_Pain: He is the leader of the Volturi Lissa_Is_Awesome:Who is the Volturi I_Feel_Your_Pain: Evil sadistic ppl EscapeXxXTheXxXFate:Well you have Queen... Sarcasim_Queen: Bitch face.  
Sprit Godess: ROSE!  
Sarcasim_Queen: What?  
Lissa_Is_Awesome: *snicker*  
EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Tatiana and your Royal they are basicaly like that except they are as Jasper said evil and sadistic...

Alec and Jane have logged on

Sadistc_And_Loving_It: Hello all No_Emotion: Yes hello to you all I_Feel_Your_Pain: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S A MONSTER RUN AWAY!  
Shop_Till_You_Drop: ummmm Jazz I_Fell_You_Pain: nope sorry just a bear =)  
EscapeXxXTheXxXFate:....

Emmett has logged on

Green_llama: Wait whats this about a bear?  
I_Feel_Your_Pain: It was a grizzley i think.  
Green_llama: were are you so i can see and eat this bear??? TELL ME!  
I_Feel_Your_Pain: Nope I don't want to  
Everyone but Emmett and Jasper: ......

Green_llama: You knowm for an ex-Major you are really immature I_Feel_Your_Pain:..... Me imuture how can you say suh things.... I kill You Green_llama: oh shit i knew i shouldn't have ruined your army uniform.  
I_Feel_Your_Pain: I was talking about in the Wii game but now I_Feel_Ypu_Pain: I kill you for real.  
Green_llama: oh crap

Jasper has logged off with away message: DIE EMMETT DIE!  
Emmett has logged og with away message: RUN AWAY!!! FROM ANGRY JASPER!!!!!

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: well that was.  
Lissa_Is_Awesome... Intresting?  
EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Yeah intresting.  
No_Emoton: They won't blow our cover will they?  
Shop_Till_You_Drop: Let me check.  
Shop_Till_You_Drop: Nope they just ummmm ruin ummmm EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: *Reads mind* ohhhh *sing song*Carlisle going to kill them...

Okay I am done phew that took a while well what did u think???

I would love to thank the ppl who reviewed =) Thanks

we have not seen the last of "crazy" Demitri he will be back

**My spelling and grammar was really bad in this chapter again because I'm not using Microsoft Word and as result of this I don't have spell check**

Anything funny you want to happen just tell me and i will see what i can do yadda yadda [insert stuff here]

~JaspeXxXHale


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY GOD IT'S A UPDATE *faints* Heheh LoL=]

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy_

_Lissa: Spirit Goddess_

_Rose: Sarcasim_Queen_

_Adrian: SoRta_SoBeR_

_Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate_

_Bella: Clumsy Bella_

_Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain_

_Emmett: Green llama_

_Carlisle: Dr_Awesome_

_Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell_

_Dimitri: The Awesome Dimitri_

_Demitri: Volturi_FTW_

_Jane: Sadistic_And_Loving_It_

_Alec: No_Emotion_

_Aro: Over_Enthusiastic_

_Eddie: I_Like_Pie_

_Christian: Lissa_is_Awesome_

_Alice: Shop_Till_You_Drop_

_Jacob: Hot-Blooded_

_Sam: Alpha Wolf_

_Jared: Anger_Issues_

_Esme: Vampire Mum_

_Recap_

_Shop_Till_You_Drop: Nope they just ummmm ruin ummmm _

_EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: *Reads mind* ohhhh *sing song*Carlisle going to kill them..._

No Emotion: what are you talking about?

Shop_Till_You_Drop: You will find out in 5

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: 4

Shop_Till_You_Drop: 3

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: 2

Shop_Till_You_Drop: 1

**Carlisle has logged on from his work computer**

Dr_Awesome: where are Jasper and Emmett?

Shop_Till_You_Drop: errrrrrr in that cave near the waterfall near our house why?

**Lissa, Rose, Adrian and Bella have logged on**

Dr_Awesome: because they *tear* killed my *starts to sob*

Clumsy Bella: eh?

SoRta_SoBeR: I agree eh?

Spirit Godess: huh?

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate, Shop_Till_You_Drop: bwahahahahahahahahahahah

Dr_Awesome: I want

Shop_Till_You_Drop: oh no

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: oh crap

Dr_Aweswome: REVENGE!!!

Everyone but Carlisle: *sighs*

No Emotion: shouldn't someone stop him?

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: we would be well you see we don't really want to get in the way of a revenge filled Carlisle which may I add is worse than a revenge filled Emmett which is nearly as bad as a revenge filled Jasper but not nearly as scary as Esme if you destroy her furniture =D

Shop_Till_You_Drop: he has a point

**Jacob and Jared have logged on.**

SoRta_SoBeR: so Ur not going to stop Carlisle?

**Esme has logged on.**

Vampire Mum: why is Carlisle plotting revenge???

**Bella, Alice and Edward have logged off.**

Vampire Mum: *sighs*

**Esme and Alec have logged off.**

Anger_Issues: Huh???

Hot-blooded: Told you the bloodsuckers I mean Cullen's were on drugs.

Anger_Issues: so u did so u did

**Jacob and Jared have logged on.**

Rose, Lissa, Adrian: … Huh?

!#$%^&*()_+

Sorry it was short but well I've just gone back to school and already swamped with homework but never fear I shall do my best to update on a semi regular bases =S

By For No Not Forever

-JasperXxXHale


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for not updating in a while...

I was going to update today but im not in the mood anymore

I was yelled at so harshly it made me cry... by a freaking teacher that is... for telling him to "watch the game" and my "tone" wasn't respectful enough... well excuse me for not knowing when my voice was going to go all funny... i have a cold dumb ass...

I am not your kid you dont shove me into a fence and scream at me like im your kid... im NOT... ****************(insert swear words)88888888888$&%$#^%$#^

*sigh*

okay sorry i'm done now...

I'll see about updating tomorrow

-JasperXxXHale


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO VERY SORRY GUYS, it's been so long since I updated this crazy thing I dare to call a story :/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy

_Lissa: Spirit Goddess_

_Rose: Sarcasim_Queen_

_Adrian: SoRta_SoBeR_

_Edward: EscapeXxXTheXxXFate_

_Bella: Clumsy Bella_

_Jasper: I_Feel_Your_Pain_

_Emmett: Green llama_

_Carlisle: Dr_Awesome_

_Rosalie: Blonde Bombshell_

_Dimitri: The Awesome Dimitri_

_Demitri: Volturi_FTW_

_Jane: Sadistic_And_Loving_It_

_Alec: No_Emotion_

_Aro: Over_Enthusiastic_

_Eddie: I_Like_Pie_

_Christian: Lissa_is_Awesome_

_Alice: Shop_Till_You_Drop_

_Jacob: Hot-Blooded_

_Sam: Alpha Wolf_

_Jared: Anger_Issues_

_Esme: Vampire Mum_

**_LAST TIME:_**_  
_

Vampire Mum: Why is Carlisle plotting revenge?

**_Bella, Alice and Edward have logged off._**

Vampire Mum**:** *sighs*

_**Esme and Alec have logged off.**_

Anger_Issues: Huh?

Hot-blooded: Told you the bloodsuckers I mean Cullen's were on drugs.

Anger_Issues: so u did so u did

Jacob and Jared have logged on.

Rose, Lissa, Adrian: Huh?

_**AND ON THIS EPISODE.**_

_Two days later:_

_**Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Adrian have logged in**_

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Well that was the best week EVER

I_Feel_Your_Pain: For you maybe but not for me and Emmett

Green_Llama: Jasper has a point

_SoRta_SoBeR: What actually __happened_?

Dr_Awesome: They hurt my car... so I hurt them

SoRta_SoBeR: and how did you do that...?

Dr_Awesome: I have video

**_Carlise wants to share a video  
_****_Adrian has accepted video request _**

**_*VIDEO*_**

_Carlisle turns he camera on and points it towards a field and runs off grinning. A few hours later Jasper and Emmett both walked into the field looking behind them every few seconds with nervous expressions on their faces, as they reached the center of the field Emmett staggered , tripping over something that not even their super vampire eye sight could see placed on the ground. They had only second to react as paint, glitter and glue came flying at them from different directions,all to a sound track to AC/DC's Highway to hell, blaring from speaker placed up high in three's, they were both soom covered from head to toe within seconds but it didn't there as soon as the first assault on them ended the second was put into motion. Both Vampires spluttering and being even more paranoid then before, turned and tried to leave the field, but they couldn't just yet because they had to first make it past being attacked by feathers. Once the boys had left the field, Carlisle was back in front of the camera grinning still,_

_"Phase one and to complete, but it's not over yet"_

_He then walked away with the camera laughing evilly, before switching the camera off._

_***END VIDEO***_

SoRta_SoBeR: you said you have more of these?

Dr_Awesome: Yes... and I'm thinking of showing them at the next Veggie Vamp get together =)

SoRta_SoBeR: Can I please, please see the others?

Dr_Awesome,: I'll send them when I get home from work if you wish.

EscapeXxXTheXxXFate: Just to warn you Jasper and Emmett are planning to asdfgiufrkudkgkufkutd

I_Feel_Your_Pain: ...

Dr_Awesome: What happened to Edward?

I_Feel_Your_Pain: ... Bella...

Dr_Awesome: I see

**_Edward is unavailable to chat._**

SoRta_SoBeR: well that was rude

I_Feel_Your_Pain: yes...

_**Jasper is away with away message: Brb dealing with... ewrdad, and destroying some things**_

Green Llama: So... Carlisle aren't you meant to be working.

Dr_ Awesome: Ahhh yes, good bye gentleman.

**_Carlisle had logged out_**

Green Llama: *sweat drops*

SoRta_SoBeR: You're both going to try and destroy those videos before anyone else sees them aren't you?

Green Llama: Of course, now I best be off to go help Jasper... Goodbye

SoRta_SoBeR: Bye

_**Emmett has logged out**_

SoRta_SoBeR: Alice you can come off hidden mode.

**_Alice is online_**

Shop_Till_You_Drop: How did you know?

SoRta_SoBeR: I'm just that awesome.

Shop_Till_You_Drop: ...

SoRta_SoBeR: Are you going to tell Carlisle?

Shop_Till_You_Drop: yes

SoRta_SoBeR: Have fun with that :{D

Shop_Till_You_Drop: oh I will

_**Alice has logged out with message: plotting evil plans and evil deeds :{D**_

SoRta_SoBeR: Well... Time to go annoy Rose some more

_**Adrian has logged out with message: ROSIE I LOVE YOU, ROSIE I DOOOOO**_

688765$%*((&^%$^&*

Well ther we go you all finally have an update for my story.

Spot the Harry Potter reference anyone?

Next chapter will have the start of the Truth or dare came... IE: The issue of the challenge and what not

Well Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
